Love and More Stuff
by Andrea the Hedgehog
Summary: Stuff happens when new carecters come,more love is trying to get hidden.Read the story,bad summary!
1. Hedgehogs Foxes and Whatnot

** Hedgehogs,Foxes,and Whatnot**

"Where is my Chao?",asked Andrea.

"Ann,he is right over there."Fire said pointing to the tree.

"Umm,right."Andrea blushed as she picked up Shadowku.

Fire was getting suspicious.Every day she yells just to find her chao.Though before the story gets really started.why don't we tell you about are selves?

Andrea was a light blue hedgehog.Just like Amy,she too had an immense wardrobe though she usually wears a jacket,t-shirt,and blue jeans with red shoes that were stripped buckled.Fire on the other hand was a two-tailed fox.Mostly like our beloved Miles Prower aka "Tails" he also had a great I.Q,but only uses it for building flying airborne cars.Fire usually wears a neckalce and fire pictured shoes.

For what had happened today,the hero side's rivals weren't trying to planning to control the face of the Earth.Which was really weird...

"I'm going to win!",Eggman cleared out,"Muwhahahaha!"

"Rouge smirked."We'll see."

Five minutes later...

"Nooooooooooo!",screamed out Eggman,"I've lost again!"

"My turn!"Shadow smugly yelled out.

Back at Statoin Square...

"Um,Son-Sonic,Tails blurted out,"I accindently read the letter you wrote to Amy."

"You what!"Sonic yelled out.

Meanwhile...

"Oh my god!"Amy cried out,"I'm so happy!"

"Finally you got chocolate icecream.",Andrea said,"Can I please have it now!"

"No no,not that it's-",Amy frustadedly said.

"Hold up that looks like a vent,"Andrea inturrepted,"and that looks like Shadowku!"

Andrea didn't even care what Amy had said and she hurridlly ran past her.

Sonic and Tails...

"Tails,how could you!",Sonic exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Sonic.",Tails cried out,"I couldn't help myself!"

"Oh Tails,what am I going to do with you?",Sonic slowly shook his head.

Amy and Andrea...

"What are you looking at?",Andrea asked holding Shadowku.

"Um,no-nothing!",retorted Amy.

"Can I have the ice crean now!Andrea sweetly asked.

"I-."Amy again got interupted.

"Hi you guys!",Cream said happily.

Cream was licking a chocolate ice cream.Andrea was getting envious!She pulled Cream's arm.

"Come on Cream.",Andrea said.

"Where?",Cream asked nevously.

"You'll find out.",Andrea said in a low tone.

The Dark Side...

"No!",Eggman bellowed pummeling the wall,"It's just not fair!"

"Chill out doctor.",Shadow mouthed,"It's just a game."

"But how can I lose to a bat!",Eggman cried out.

They both looked at the ceiling where Rouge was straddling.

"What?",Rouge said getting down.

"We don't have time for this!"Eggman yelled,"I plan to take over the world!"

Shadow and Rouge just stared at him.


	2. The Letter

Ever since the-

"Wait a minute!" shouted Sonic.

Yes?

"You wouldn't dare!"

Umm,and is that a bad thing?

"You kind of did that in 'Love and Laughter'!"

Dude shut up,that story hasn't been updated yet!

Sonic kept talking

"Your making Shadow-"

SHUT UP!

"Dang woman!" came in Knuckles,"Your as loud as Rouge!"

Who cares just let me start the second chapter!

"But?" Sonic said.

I'll probally put yaoi and yuri in my next story!Hmmp!

Amy looked through her mail where she saw a letter.A letter that didn't look like others,a letter that contained love,a letter(you get it).

"A love letter!" Amy happily cried.

_Dear Amy,_

_I don't know how to say this but I love you! _

_I really care about,but I just don't show it.Just to_

_Keep it between us,don't tell anyone. _

_From you Beloved,_

_Sonic_

"Oh my god,this is amazing!" Amy yelled out as she ran out of her house.

Sonic…

"Was it right to send that letter?" Sonic asked to himself.

As Sonic was walking he thought…

_Why don't I hug her for a change.But I will surprise her by doing this! _

As he ran,Sonic saw Amy!He walked right behind her and started to give her a hug.Though something didn't feel right.

"Escuse me Sonic,but what are you doing?" Andrea surprisly asked.

"Umm,well-" Sonic blushed letting go of her.

"It's alright,you don't have to answer me." Andrea grinned as she walked away.She knew that Sonic mistaked her from Amy.

Just as she left,Sonic actually found Amy!Still red in the face,he thought…

_I'll just go up and say hi.Not to worry,atleast you can say something! _

Just as Sonic came up to her,Amy was a little jibberish.

"Hi Amy!" said Sonic again blushing.Though he got the courage to actually hug her!

"Hi Son-Sonic!" Amy stammered.She was slowly closing her eyes smiling.

"Did you get my letter?" Sonic asked.

"Yes,and I also love you! Amy slowly cried as she hugged him,"But Sonic instead of writing a letter,why didn't you just tell me in person?"

"Well Ames,I guess I was just to shy,but I really love you." Sonic smiled as he nuzzled his nose against hers.

Both hedgehogs were enjoying themselves that finally for the first time,they kissed.Loving each other that they will die hand in hand,never to let go of each others lives.


	3. A Short but Funny Chapter

The Dark Side… 

"Muwhahahaha!" Eggman laughed,"I am almost done with my-"

"Whatcha doing?" came in Rouge.

"Eeek!" Eggman screamed,"Rouge what are you doing here?"

"Funny thing,I should ask you." Rouge answered.

"Well if you want to know." Eggman said putting on his glasses,"I am making my newest invention to take over the world!"

"Who's going to help you?" she asked.

"Well you and Shadow of course!"

"Yeah right!" smirked Rouge walking away.

Little did the bat know,that Dr.Eggman had something up his sleeve.He ws not going to give up!Plans on to take over the world with Chaos Emeralds,and all he needs is a bat and a hedgehog.

"Muwahahahaha!" Eggman laughed from miles away.

Back At Station Square… 

"Hey you guys!" yelled Tails.

"Hi Tails!" said Cream.

"You guys look!" Tails said not hearing what she had said,"I have pictures of Sonic and Amy hanging out!"

"You what?" screamed Andrea,"Let me please see them!"

"Ya, Tails!" Knuckles said,"Lets see them!"

Tails showed them all the pictures he took.Everyones' eyes grew big and they all fell of the ground laughing!Just then…

"What are you guys doing! asked Princess Sally.

"Eeeek!" Everybody yelled.

"Evil kissing princess!" yelled Andrea with a gun.

* * *

"Hey,cut the script!" barged in an angry Fire.

Yes?

"Your giving your self a gun?"

Awww,come on I can handle it.

"Nope,give the gun to Shadow."

But?

"Now!"

Fine foxboy!Hmmp!

* * *

"Umm,Ann,can I have the gun?" whispered Shadow.

"Sure Shadow!" Andrea said.

"DIE YOU BITCH!" shouted Shadow shooting gun pistols everywhere.

Yes I am sorry to say,Princess Sally Acorn died that day.For coming out of Archie and coming to our world.Nobody came to her funeral except Sonic and Amy because they didn't know that their friends had killed her of!The stupid hedgehogs.


	4. Another short Chapter

Well we are-

"Muwhahahaha!" barged in a evil Eggman,"Time to destroy!"

"Eggman,what have we told you?" smirked the co-author.

"Hey I'm just trying to take over the world!" Eggman replied.

Well-

"Eeek!" Eggman screamed,"There is another spider on my beautiful head,GET IT OFF!"

The author and the co-author had sweat drops.

Well,how about we get chapter four started!

"Ya,can I do the ending again!"

Station Square was not ordinary anymore it was crazy!

"Oh my god!" screamed Sonic as he picked up Andrea,"I told you not to bring Shadowku here!"

"Sorry Sonikku." Andrea lightly said.

They ran(or Sonic ran) until they got to the hotel.

"Ann,that chao has stay with all the other chao!"

"But he gets lonely without me and I hardly get to see him!" Andrea said lightly crying,"Please Sonic?"

Sonic slowly put his head down.,"Fine."he muttered.

He took her hand and brought her to the train station.

"You can go to the Mystic Ruins and head to Tails' workshop"he quickly said.

"Why,because you want to meet Amy in privacy!"Andrea smirked.

Sonic grew bright red."N-No he said trying to hide his face,"I just w-want to be by myself!"

"Alright Sonic!" Andrea yelled going inside the station.

Just then…

"Hi Sonic!" Amy yelled as she came.

"Amy!" Sonic blushed even more,"What are you doing here!"

"Well since I got bored of waiting I decided to come to you!" Amy replied,"Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine!" Sonic said gatering Amy in his arms and giving her a quick kiss as they were walking.

"You sure don't look like it." Amy worridly said,"Come on you can tell me!"

"Well it's Andrea-" Sonic truthfully said.

"Wait do you mean Andrea!" Amy interrupted,"Man do I have a surprise for you!"

Mean while,the Mystic Ruins…

"Ka Boom!" came a loud sound!

"There goes Shadow again." Tails and Fire both said.

They opened the door to find that Shadow was shooting bullets at Andrea!They were the ones that only gave you cuts,not to worry.Tails didn't really care but Fire,he was a different story!He was thinking…

_What if she actually got hurt!I can't let Shadow do this!_

The Dark Side…

"This plan cannot possible fail!" Eggman evilly yelled,"I will soon take over the world!"

"Don't get to over yourself." said a sneaky Rouge.

"How'd you,never mind." Eggman stupidly looked at the door."Anyway can I-"

"No!" Rouge yelled.

"This is not fair!" Eggman cried out,"You'll pay for this!"

Back at Station Square…

"Really Ames!" Sonic asked.

"Yes really!" Amy smiled,"I wonder when he is going to tell her?"

Well I have to say,I am sorry that I called you guys stupid!You guys are actually the greatest and the best on'Sonic Riders'!


	5. Laughing and Sadness

The co-author is fired!Yes it is true he is gone.OOdon't look at me like that help me!These people who are right trying to read the story are goning to kill me!Anyway start with the story!

* * *

"Oh no." whispered Tails.

"What's wrong Tails?" asked Amy.

"I don't know what is wrong with them!" he whispered again in a fast tone,"I have to have test on those two,and we have to get them before Eggman!"

"Umm,Tails. said Amy shaking her head,"Did you just let them RUN OFF!"

"Well there is a funny story about that." sweat dropped Tails.

"You better get those two back,NOW!" screamed Amy.

-My friend,a Japanese girl too!

You guys though that was the story,I think!sweat dropAnyway my friend and I copied styles of Japenese,since we are Japanese -- fine lets get chapter five started since I don't

want to make you get bored to death!

* * *

"Die you bastards!" Shadow screamed shooting bullets everywhere,"Die,muwhahahaha!"

"Shadow." Said Amy,"PUT THAT GUN AWAY TILL YOUR VIDEO GAME COMES OUT!"

"Amy please?" Shadow wailed,"Can I it have for a day?"

"Sure you can Shadow" smirked Sonic, "I'll video tape you while the police is after you!"

"Why you!" said a mad Shadow,"I'll kick your ass!"

"You'll never catch me slowpoke!" yelled Sonic while running.

Five minutes later…

"Well,that was fun!" said Sonic,"Can we do that again!"

* * *

"I hate you!" said an angry Shadow.

(Twinkle Park music plays)

"Oh my gosh!" said Amy hugging Sonic,"Thanks for bringing me here Sonikku!"

(Sonic blushes)"N-no problem Ames!" sputtered Sonic.

One hour later…

What the heck am I doing back in my bedroom!Hmm,last time I thought I was at Twinkle Park and now- Sonic's thought

"Your finally awake Sonic!" said Amy stroking his quills.Sonic just loved when she did that,but he was thinking…

Awake!What does she mean by awake?Better ask her,the little smart pink hedgehog!

"What does that mean by awake,Ames?" Sonic asked.

"Don't you remember!" smiled Amy,"You completely zoned out while we were at Twinkle Park!gigglesYou were totally red in the face!"

"You sure did Faker!" came in Shadow smirking,"And I have a picture of that right here!"

"You better give me back that picture right now Shadow!" yelled Sonic,"RIGHT NOW!"

"Well I think you better keep your mouth shut and I won't show it to anybody!" answered Shadow taking out a gun.

"Eeeek!" screamed Sonic,"Chill out Shadow!"

"Umm,you guys." sweat dropped Amy, "How 'bout you guys settle this outside?"

"Ofcourse I will,my beloved Amy." giggled Shadow.Sonic the Hedgehog,are hero,however,fainted!

Shadow just fell over on the floor laughing so hard!

* * *

"Cut the picture!" yelled a totally red in the face Sonic.Sonic this the last time I will tell you,GET OUT OF HONG KONG AND GET YOUR QUILLS BACK TO TOYKO!I'll meet you there after two weeks! 

"Whaaaaaaa! cried Sonic running out of Hong Kong.

"Oh ya!" yelled Shadow hugging the author, "You have actually made Faker cry!"

Shadow the Hedgehog!hits him with her Piko Piko hammerThat'll teach you a lesson!Never

mess with the light blue hedgehog which is me-I think I said to much!

* * *

"Shadow,stop crying." said Amy shaking her head. 

"I c-ca-n't help m-y-y-self!" cried out Shadow between his laughs, "This is one of the days I wanted revenge on Faker,and I d-di-id!"

"Shadow!" yelled Sonic.He grabs Amy's hammer and hits Shadow on the head with it. "That was from me!"

"Ow!" cried out Shadow "This time I WILL GET YOU!"

"And this time the police will get you!" laughed Sonic.He pulled Shadow's gun away from his hand. "Well I guess I outta not give you this till winter,but I might let your fans have it."

"You better give me that gun!" yelled Shadow with fire in his eyes "I will not forget Maria's wish,but I first must know who I am?Maria's the only person who understands me,the one who would ask me if I ever need anything…" Shadow's voice slowly lowered down,having small specks of water in his eyes "…The girl who told me why I was meant to be."

"Shadow,does Maria mean that much to you?" asked Amy while her and Sonic kneeled down beside him.

"Everything to me,I only wish that she was here." Whispered Shadow.

"Well." Said Sonic "I think all we have to do is wait till you come out into the big screen.I think that will be the time where all your questions will be answered."

"Ya,Shadow!" Amy said "Just wait!"

"Sonic!" yelled the watch that Tails had givin to them

"Yes Tails!" answered Sonic.

"Sonic,Eggman has trapped us at-"

"What Tails!" yelled Sonic "I can't hear you,Tails!"

"What happened Sonic!" asked Amy.

"I have no clue but we must find them!" Sonic said "You coming Shadow!"

"No,I think I must stay out of this one." Whispered Shadow.

"You sure?" asked Sonic.

Shadow just nodded his head.

"Well…come in Amy." He said grabbing her hand and getting out of the room.

Shadow was remembering what Maria had said before she had died,the words that he still had not completed yet to her…

"Shadow,I beg of you,please do it for me.For all the people who live on that planet.Give them a chance to be happy.Shadow,I know you can do it.That's the reason you were brought into this world.Sayonore,Shadow the hedgehog…

Shadow slowly wiped the tears out of his eyes and quietly walked out of the room.Still remembering Maria's wish.

The End


End file.
